


Sure yeah

by hellolucifer



Series: I dont have friends so take my thoughts [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, fuckinnnn uh, im goin catatonic!!, im having a crisis babeyyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellolucifer/pseuds/hellolucifer
Summary: hey i dont have friends so u guys are the only ones i can say this too so uhhhh. yeah hope yall dont hate me





	Sure yeah

so uh. i would def let spiderman smash. like anyday of the week

**Author's Note:**

> fucking uhhh. would you?


End file.
